


Easter

by ipanicked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Implied Smut, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Dan needs some help after a merch photoshoot





	Easter

After the photo shoot for the new Easter themed merch, the grumps made their way back inside the office. Dan changes back into a black and red Rush shirt and walks into the grump room so they can continue recording. Arin follows the older man. "Jesus, its gonna take forever to get this shit outta my hair." Dan says with a laugh once Arin sits on the couch. "I could help you with that if you want." Arin replies, shrugging. "...okay, thank-" Arin cuts him off and pulls Dan into his lap so he can "see better". "Uhm, Arin?" Arin starts taking the small pieces of pastel confetti out of the older man's brown curls. "Yea, Dan?" Arin says faking composure, for all it's worth, he's pretty damn good at it. Dan wants to tease him or at least say something but it dies on his tongue. "T-thanks" Arin smiles at him. "No problem." After every piece, Arin looks at Dan a little bit longer. At first the older man thought this was to see the confetti better, but Arin starting looking at his face, his eyes, nose, lips. Dan could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. He looks away and let's Arin continue. He continues to the back of Dan's head. He reaches for a blue piece of confetti but accidentally snags a curl. Dan gasps and bites his lip. Arin does a double take and tugs again lightly. The older male's hips involuntarily buck against Arin's lap. His head falls and lays against Arin's shoulder. "F-Fuck Ar" He pants trying to catch his breath while Arin stares at him with wide eyes. He forgot that Dan had a thing for hair pulling. He waits a minute a snags on a different curl. Dan sucks in a breath and grabs the younger's shoulders tightly. Arin grabs three curls and pulls, Dan whimpers. Arin leans down towards Dan's ear. The older could feel his warm breath on the shell of his ear. He shivered, "Tell me if I'm hurting you," Dan gasped but nodded. Arin continued to to pull at Dan hair. Each time Dan got a bit louder. He moved his face away from the youngers shoulder and panted in his face. Once he saw Arin's expression he bit his lip and blushed, looking up towards the door. "Go lock it~" Arin whispered in his ear. Dan got up and did as he was told. Once it was locked he turned around and Arin was right behind him, gently pushing him against the wall next to the door. He caressed the older's face with his knuckles. "You're so pretty~" Dan flushed and nervously chuckles. "Kinda creeped out but t-thanks." Arin laughs and cups Dan's face. "C-can I?" He said leaning in. Dan nods. Arin closes the gap and gently kisses Dan. The older returns the kiss, pressing and sliding his chapped lips against Arin's soft, plump ones. Arin pulls away and the not so grump feels as if he just ran a marathon. Arin chuckles at Dan's flustered expression. "C'mere" He says walking back to the couch. Dan obediently follows, trying not to stumble over his own feet. Arin sits down and pulls Dan back into his lap, smiling up at him. Dan nervously looks down, unsure of what to do next. Arin skillfully moves his curly hair out of the way and starts kissing up and down his jaw. Dan melts into the touch and hums. Arin lightly drags his tongue down his neck and smiles as Dan shivers. "Uh-um Arin-Arin, I don't we think we should b-be-ahmhm~" Arin cuts him off by sucking right underneath his jaw as Dan writhes. He bunches up Arin's shirt and whimpers. "Come on, I know you want this baby~" Arin continues to leave pecks on Dan's neck. Dan still seemed hesitant. "A-arin~" Arin pulls away and looks Dan in the eyes. "If you want to stop just say the word." Dan bites his lip but stays silent. "Can I continue?" Dan nods. Arin leans back in and continues to kiss his neck. Dan softly whimpers once Arin has started biting down and nibbling. The younger male leaves a final peck on his jaw and pulls away, causing Dan to whine. He lets his fingers trail up and down Dan's black Rush tee shirt, feeling the muscles underneath and how the fabric slightly changes when he lands on the lettering. His fingers travel down the older male's skinny frame until he reaches the end of the tee shirt. He licks his lips and gently pushes the shirt up, marveling at the tan skin hidden underneath. Dan decides to be impatient and takes the shirt all the way off, throwing some where on the floor. Arin smiles shaking his head. He leans down and kisses Dan in the middle of his chest while looking him in the eye. Dan lightly shudders and bites his lip. He starts to paw at Arin's light pink Sailor Moon shirt. Arin nods and takes it off, with a little bit of help from Dan. Dan softly moans once he gets a good look at Arin, although quickly covering his mouth and looking away out of embarrassment. Arin chuckles and traces circles in Dan's sides. "You know that's exactly how I feel about you right?" Dan blushes. "But.." Arin closes his eyes and shakes his head. "No buts, you're fucking hot, own it." Dan nods. "Now kiss me you idiot." Dan chuckles and weaves his long fingers in Arin's silky hair, softly pulling him closer. Their lips touch and at first its just soft and sweet, push and pull. But Arin decides he's hungry for more, he moves his hand up into Dan's wild mane of brown curls and roughly pulls. Dan moans, letting his mouth drop open, which lets Arin shove his tongue inside the others mouth. Dan continues to moan as Arin sucks on Dan's tongue. After a moment Dan pulls away to regain his breath, a trail of shiny, transparent saliva connects the two and slowly drips down their lips and chins. Dan smiles goofily at the other, so happy to be able to share these kinds of sweet moments. Arin pecks Dan's forehead and returns the goofy smile. "You might be a doofus, but I do love ya," Dan laughs and lightly punches Arins arm. "I love you too asshole."


End file.
